La caida de su último y más fiel lugarteniente
by Miss Tony Stark
Summary: Es el momento de la muerte de Bellatrix, el final de la batalla, desde los ojos de Narcisa... Quien ve morir a la única persona que realmente quiso.


- ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡DRACO! ¡DRACO! -Narcisa gritaba desesperada.

Hechizos y cuerpos por doquier, Narcisa miraba desolada buscando lo único que podía salvar: Su hijo, Draco.

Ella y su marido lo llamaban a voz en cuello, pero no estaba por ningún lado y la desesperación comenzó a presentársele, ¿Y si había muerto? ¿Y si su único hijo yacía muerto, tal vez a manos de amigos de la familia? ¿Y si lo último que le había dicho él a ella es "Déjame tranquilo,madre"? Su hijo, su único hijo...

Las lágrimas debordaron sus ojos azules.

- ¡DRACO! ¡DRACO! ¡DRACO!

Por mucho que gritara su bebé no aparecía... ¿Y si había huido? ¿Si lo habian matado escapando? ¿Lo único que le quedaba en el mundo se había perdido para siempre?

- ¡DRACOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se había quedado sin aire, se estaba por desmayar cuando un az de luz verde le pasó por al lado.

- ¡Lo siento Cissy!

Bella todavía luchaba ¿Cómo? ¿Con qué fuerza?, ella tenía que encontrarlo agarrar a Bella y desaparecer, era lo único que quería ya.

- ¡DRACO! ¡¿DRACO DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡DRACOOOOOOOOO!

-¿Mamá?.

Ahí estaba Draco, sucio, sangrando, llorando, despeinado... Pero vivo.

- ¡Draco! -Se abrazaron.

- ¿Dónde?

- Me golpearon... Me desmayé... Crabbe murió... -Rompió a llorar.

- Tranquilo, ya nos vamos.

- ¿Papá? -En eso llegó Lucius, que se abalanzó sobre su hijo y lo abrazó como nunca.

- Creimos que habias muerto -Draco lo abrazó. - Vámonos Narcisa, tenemos que irnos ya.

- Pero Bella...

- Narcisa...

- ¡No voy a dejarla!

- Pero...

- Yo la amo...

- Vamos por ella.

Los tres Malfoy juntos se dispusieron a buscar a Bellatrix, pero no se la veía por ningún lado hasta que...

- ¡A mi hija no, bruja mala! -Molly Weasley se disponía a pelear con ¿BELLATRIX?

Los Malfoy se acercaron a esta intrigante pareja, que ahora se batía a muerte, Bella reía de su adversario, pero cada minuto su risa era más fingida.

- ¿Qué va a ser de tus hijos cuando te haya matado? -Chilló Bellatrix- ¿Qué les va a pasar cuando mami vaya a reunirse con Freddie?

- No... -Susurró Narcisa como para si.

- ¡Nunca... Volveras... A tocar... A nuestros hijos!.

Entonces Narcisa lo supo, Bellatrix era una gran bruja. Pero ella sabía más que nadie que el amor de una madre... Movia montañas.

Bella soltó una cracajada horrorosa entonces un rayo de potente luz verde pasó por abajo de su brazo extendido y le dió de lleno en el pecho...

- Bella... Bella... ¡Bella! ¡BELLA! -Narcisa se desesperó... No podía ser cierto...

Bellatrix notó por un segundo lo que acababa de suceder giró el rostro... Dió una última mirada a Cissy y calló al suelo estrepitosamente.

Narcisa corrió a socorrerla, llegó en una fracción de segundo junto al cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

- Bella... ¡Bella por favor! ¡Bella no! ¡NO! ¡NOOO!

Le quitó sus gruesos rulos negros del pálido rostro, en busca de sus ojos inmensamente negros, que tanto significaban para Narcisa...

Pero donde alguna vez brilló furia, lealtad, amor, triztesa, locura... No quedaba nada. Los ojos negros estaban vacios, Su hermana había muerto.

- Ma...Mamá... ¿Estás bien?

- ¡NO! Nunca estuve peor.

Draco cerró los ojos de su tía.

- No, ella no está muerta... No puede... ¡NO PUEDE! ¡NO PUEDE DEJARME!

- Cissy...

- ¡Cállate Lucius! ¡Ella y sólo ella me decía así! Cissy...

Narcisa lloraba estrepitosamente, nada podía contenerla, su hijo también lloraba y la abrazaba.

- Murió como vivió, luchando. Ella hubiera querido morir así...

- ¡Ella no quería morir! ¡Era una niña tonta y caprichosa! ¡Tomó decisiones estúpidas pero igual era... Es mi hermana!

- Ella fue una gran bru...

- ¡Cállate Lucius! ¡Nunca te agradó nunca la trataste! ¡Y voy a hacerle honor y ser como ella! ¡Voy a hacer lo que me plazca!

- Narcissa...

- ¡Vete! ¡Y no vuelvas! ¡Te odio! ¡Durante todos estos años eso fue todo lo quise!

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo llorando sin salir de su asombro.

- Bella... Bella...

Su hermana yacía en el suelo... Aún tibia y con un fantasma de su última risa... Narcissa lloraba sobre su cuerpo inerte.

- Bella... No... ¿Porqué?...

En un día lluvioso una mujer de cabellos dorados se acercaba con su hijo de cabellos iguales a una lápida, ambos vestidos de negro y llorando. La inscripción en la piedra rezaba...

_Bellatrix Black_

_ 1951 - Hasta siempre en el corazón de su hermanita_

_ Aquí descansa una luchadora, la mujer que yo hubiera querrido ser_


End file.
